


Layers of Wind

by izzydemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, F/F, Guro, Masochism, Sadism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzydemon/pseuds/izzydemon
Summary: A very filthy girl has a dangerous request for her vampire partner. Inspired by "Only an Honest Death Will Cure You Now" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696415) (thank you for providing me with motivation and inspiration to write this)





	Layers of Wind

"Mmmm..."

As the taller, slender girl’s canines hide behind her lips, I let out an exhausted moan.

"Ah… Don’t you think you… went a little too far this time?"  
"Is it ever too far for you, my dear?"

Behind me, one arm wrapped around my waist, sits a girl named Goetia. Her skin, pale as the moon, betrays the hint of dark red left staining the corners of her mouth. Her own blood, which long ago vacated the halls of her arteries, has given way to the monochrome darkness. Yes, the fluid slowly attempting to drip down her lower lip can only be… my own blood.

"I’m serious… I feel kinda lightheaded."

She kisses the fresh bite wound.

"I may be getting addicted to your taste… How can you be so deliciously sweet?"  
"I don't know, blood just tastes like rust to me."  
"I suppose it's a fondness that comes with time."

She gently traces a finger from my thigh upward towards my shoulder. I shiver.  
But... it's nice.  
I don't care much for what seems to be her favorite drink, but I've begun to crave these sleepless nights when she visits me. Long into the lonely hours, I offer her a feast, hidden beneath my skin. Goetia is the vampire that's taken control of me.

"Well, I should be going. You'll need some rest, but be assured I'll visit you again."

I turn around to face her as she stands up.

"Mmmm... You're a very pretty sight to see."

The moonlight peering in through the open window is the only thing allowing me to be seen. She gazes up and down my fully exposed body, like a predator sizing up its prey.

"Thank you for the feast, my dear." She takes my palm, and gently kisses my ring finger. Like a shadow, she'll once again retreat into the night...

"...Don't go."

The vampire has her back turned to me, and does not turn around.

"...Is something the matter?"  
"There's something... I don't want you to leave yet. Is that okay?"

In the blink of an eye, she's standing before me, hand at my neck, lifting up my head. For a few moments, I lose myself in the depths of her eyes. Like bottomless pits of red, if I just reached out far enough, I could fall into them---

"Don't misunderstand me, my dear."

Her grip tightens.  
"Do you believe me to be a friendly face?"

I can't breathe.

"Mmm, I suppose it's inevitable a little one like you would be charmed by me. Be warned, there are only two ways for you to never see me again."

It's getting harder to stay conscious.

"Well?"

I...

"I want... I..."  
"What is it, my dear...?"

Tears begin to slip out of my closed eyelids.

"More..."

Goetia grins, and releases her grip. I cough and retch, gasping for the air that's been denied from me. When I muster enough energy to face her again, she's vanished.

I instinctively stand up in response to her disappearance. It's confusing, and yet, it should be expected from a being much higher in the hierarchy of power than me. I can't perceive her shape, and yet, I find myself enveloped by her.

"Haven't you heard you should never invite a vampire in?"

My body doesn't know how to react. I freeze as she holds me with one arm, and caresses the inside of my thigh with her free hand. "You little kitten... I understand, these filthy cravings of yours. Tell me, how may I be of assistance?" My mind begins to melt at her whispering beside my ear. "Should I take more of your life? Your sanity? Or should I take..." Her hand moves higher up my thigh, one finger prodding at the entrance to my womanhood.

"No... No!"  
I struggle away from her grasp. "That's... not it."

She inches closer, and we face each other. "Then... you tell me." She puts her cold right hand to my warm cheek.

"I want... I want you to touch me." I find myself grasping at my own skin to ease my anxiety.  
"Touch you? I was just doing that, silly."  
"Not there. I mean..."  
"Your breasts?"  
"N-no..."  
"Something... more intimate?"  
She slides both her hands down, groping my butt and spreading it.  
"Your other entrance?"  
I shake my head.

Goetia holds me close.  
"...Your heart?"

I nod shyly.

It's, undoubtedly, a very odd request. Goetia, however, does not seem at all surprised.

"Mmmm... You're an interesting one, sweetie." She seems to have changed the way she addresses me. "It's certainly an intimate place to touch. You are aware of your own mortality, however, are you not?"

I shiver.  
She may be a fantastic being, but I am nothing more than a human. Do I... want this? Something trickles down my legs as I begin to fantasize it. I can allow her to slip her hand through my skin... Fit her fingers between my ribs. At that point, I would be completely immersed in pain. Even my vivid imagination cannot begin to describe how otherworldly painful something like that would be. And yet, to think that she might reach the very core of my life, to caress it... I've lost myself in daydreaming, not having realized I've already been pinned to the wall.

"My, my... What dirty things have you been imagining?" I seem to recall vampires are strikingly good at reading people. I'm like an open book before her.

"So that's... your true desire."

Her nails are sharp. She gently slices across my flat chest. It's a tiny wound, but enough for the dark red liquid to escape my body. Goetia greedily licks it up. "It'll hurt... more than you think."

But that won't be enough to scare me.

"I want you... I want to give myself to you." How long have I been entranced like this? I'm completely wrapped around her finger, and giving in to my lust, I become more excited than I'd ever been.

The vampire puts her lips to mine.  
When lying down, have you ever felt like you were free-falling? It's like a jolt keeping you from slipping into a dream. I feel as if I'm falling, deeper and deeper, into my carnal desires. And as my body is breaking through the layers of wind, I'm joined in an embrace by the Grim Reaper herself.

It truly, truly is painful.

When I manage to gaze down at my feet, I see the pale hand of my vampire companion. I see her wrist, her knuckles...

Not her fingers.

I let out a sharp, horrible yell. I feel her hand crawling inside me, mixing with my insides. It's like my soul is being pulled in all directions at once. It's...

"Argh... It... It hurts..."  
"Mmmm... Naturally. Isn't this what you wanted?"

The pain is absolutely delightful.  
It's like a shadow devouring me. And I, still, revel in being preyed upon.  
"Hhgh... Ah...!"

I cannot form a sentence. My mind is entirely consumed by my own screaming.

"Ahaha... Your face looks so lost. Don't worry... It'll be over soon."

She pushes deeper into the abyss of blood she's created. She separates layers upon layers of flesh, cutting me open like a knife through butter. Once she passes my ribs, she will truly have touched me. The center of my existance. I gasp as she slowly, teasingly inches closer, and I can't contain myself. 

My legs subconsciously spread apart, and more liquid oozes out from my quivering pussy. It's shameful. It feels shamefully good. It shamefully hurts, more than any of my mortal words could possibly describe--

*ba-dump*

It skips a beat.

"Ah... There we are."

Dismissing her gentle pacing, she thrusts forward one last time and takes my life into her hand, but does not grip it. Any movement too rough may well end me completely.

"Well? How is it? I'm fully inside of you now."

"A... ah..."

My pitiful, shameful self stumbles upon random letters and syllables, and has lost whatever modicum of coherence it once had.

"I apologize that you won't be able to savor this completely."

She wraps her fingers around my palpitating heart, and rips it away, releasing me in a single swift motion.

I fall on my back.

The pain has faded, and I'm submerged in a comfortable numbness.

For the few minimal moments of my consciousness remaining attached to this empty vessel, I do my utmost to gaze upon my predator one final time.

"As I was saying...

Thank you for the feast, my sweetie."

Her fangs sink into my stolen organ, and I sink into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost myself
> 
> (this is the longest story I've ever managed to actually complete! I hope it was a fun read, feedback is always appreciated~)


End file.
